Aishite Kudasai Kono Hi ni Kono Kachi wo
by Higuri Killer
Summary: “Queria que o tempo parasse e deixasse tudo como é”,É o que desejei com palavras tão simples, somente agora posso te contar, pois estes sentimentos tão sinceros dentro de mim não serão apagados...[ps: Fanfic narrada em 1ª pessoa. Shinya é o narrador
1. Chapter 1

Naquele dia acordei com o som dos trovões. Chovia há quase três dias.  
Me levantei e olhei para o relógio. Estava adiantado, acho que se eu voltasse a dormir por mais quinze minutos não faria diferença. Mas, mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria. Suspirei e fui tomar um banho. Depois de comer algo me retirei.

Ainda era meio cedo, mas não me importava. Quando cheguei ao local de ensaio, Die era o único que já chegara.  
- Bom dia... – Eu disse entrando.  
Die sorriu e respondeu:  
- Bom dia, Shinya... Veio cedo hoje, o que houve? Caiu da cama? - Pode-se dizer que sim... – Respondi com um leve sorriso. Die riu.

Aos poucos, os outros foram chegando, e finalmente começamos a ensaiar.  
Depois, fomos almoçar os cinco juntos.

- O que foi, Kyo? – Perguntou Kaoru quando havíamos chegado ao restaurante.  
- Ahn? – Disse Kyo voltando os olhos ao guitarrista.  
- Você está quieto.  
- Nada... Cansaço... – Respondeu o vocalista suspirando.

De fato, Kaoru estava certo. Kyo falara muito pouco desde aquela manhã. Comemos e conversamos por um tempo.  
- Bom, vamos... – Disse Kaoru se levantando. Die se oferecera para pagar a conta.

Antes de sair, me virei para a mesa e vi que Kyo ainda estava lá. Fiz um sinal para os outros esperarem.  
- Kyo! – Eu chamei.  
Ele olhou em minha direção e se levantou.  
- Desculpe... – Disse – Acho que me distraí.  
Eu sorri. Kyo se aproximou e saímos.

Mais tarde, ao fim do ensaio eu e Kyo fomos embora juntos.

- Kyo... – Eu comecei enquanto íamos para a casa do vocalista. – Eu não vou te perguntar o motivo de você estar calado assim, mas, ás vezes é bom contar aos outros... - Tudo bem, Shinya... – Ele sorriu levemente – Mas acho que você não gostaria de saber. Eu sorri.

Ao chegarmos em sua casa, Kyo disse para eu ficar lá, até a chuva cessar. Ficamos na sala vendo televisão por um longo tempo e a chuva não parava.

- Acho melhor você passar a noite aqui... – Disse Kyo depois de um tempo. Já estava realmente tarde, e a chuva estava cada vez mais intensa. - Tudo bem... – Eu disse.

Algum tempo depois, quando percebi, Kyo já havia dormido. Ele parecia em uma posição bastante desconfortável. Eu me sentei um pouco mais distante dele, e, delicadamente, deitei sua cabeça em meu colo. Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos. O rosto de Kyo... Era tão diferente enquanto dormia... Eu poderia ficar a noite toda ali, junto á ele... Sem nem me importar... Esquecer do tempo... 


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, acordei com Kyo me chamando. Abri meus olhos, mas logo tornei a fechá-los, em razão á claridade.  
Depois de uns segundos, minha visão já estava melhor.  
- Bom dia, Kyo... – Eu disse com a voz ainda sonolenta.  
- Bom dia! – Respondeu Kyo em tom que notei certa animação. – Me desculpe, acho que acabei dormindo em cima de você...  
- Tudo bem... – Eu disse sorrindo.  
Kyo também sorriu.  
- Gostei disso... – Eu disse.  
- Ahn?  
- Você sorriu.  
Kyo corou e abaixou a cabeça. Eu ri.  
- Não precisa ficar assim. Kyo..  
O vocalista sorriu e disse para eu esperar um pouco, ele tomaria um banho e logo voltaria.

Depois fomos á minha casa, e foi minha vez de tomar banho. Comemos alguma coisa, e fomos para o ensaio.

Como eu já esperava, chegamos atrasados.  
- Desculpa... – Disse Kyo – Shinya passou a noite lá em casa, e...

Kaoru e Toshiya riram.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Kyo.  
- Nada... – Disse Kaoru tentando segurar o riso inutilmente.- Eu só estava pensando... O que será que aconteceu com Kyo e Shinya ontem á noite?

Eu e Kyo coramos. Toshiya e Kaoru riram novamente. Die, com um sorriso, agitou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando! – Disse Kyo, nervoso, de cabeça baixa.  
- Tudo bem, Kyo... Foi só brincadeira! – Disse Toshiya ainda rindo.  
- Vocês estão sendo obscenos demais! – Eu disse – O que tem de mais em passar a noite na casa de um amigo?  
- Nada... – Disse Kaoru – Bom... Vamos começar logo.

Começamos a ensaiar, desta vez, Kyo pareceu mais animado que no dia anterior.

No intervalo do ensaio, enquanto Die, Kaoru e Toshiya estavam concentrados conversando entre si, Kyo estava mais afastado, á janela, fumando e observando a chuva.  
Eu me aproximei.

- O que está fazendo, Kyo?  
- Nada de mais... - Respondeu o cantor - Só estou vendo a chuva...

Ficamos em silêncio.  
"No que ele está pensando?", eu questionei mentalmente. Queria perguntar isso a ele... Queria saber o que estava sentindo agora...  
- Shinya... – Começa a dizer Kyo cortando meus pensamentos – O que você faria se... Se você amasse alguém... E... Essa pessoa não sentisse o mesmo por você?

Eu pensei por um instante... Suspirei, tirei o cigarro de Kyo e o joguei pela janela. Envolvi o cantor com meus braços e disse, sussurrando:  
- Não sei o motivo de você estar me perguntando isso, mas... Eu não desistiria... Mesmo me ferindo... Eu não desistiria desta pessoa...

Kyo ficou quieto.  
Eu fechei meus olhos e o abracei com mais força.  
"Sukidayo...", murmurei de forma inaudível.

- Anooou... – Eu ouvi de um dos outros três – Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês dois, mas... Bom... A gente tem que ensaiar...

Me separei de Kyo, e disse:  
- Tudo bem...

Voltamos a ensaiar.  
Mais tarde, fui embora com Toshiya.

- Nee... Shinya... – Ele começou.  
- O que?  
- Desculpa perguntar, mas... Que tipo de relação você tem com o Kyo?  
- Ahn? O que quer dizer com isso?  
- É que hoje, vocês... Ahn... Bom... Deixa pra lá!

Eu nada disse. Será que era tão perceptível assim?  
- Toshiya... – Eu comecei – Por acaso você está insinuando que eu e Kyo estamos...  
- Namorando? – Completou o outro – Pra ser sincero... Sim.

Eu travei.

- Você tá maluco! – Eu disse com o rosto corado.  
Toshiya riu.  
- E por quê não?

Eu fiquei calado.

- Shinya... Por quê você o abraçou hoje?  
- Ahn?  
- O Kyo... Sobre o quê vocês estavam falando?  
- Ele me perguntou... O que eu faria se tivesse um amor não-correspondido... Acho que é por isso que ele está quieto... Deve estar apaixonado...

Toshiya sorriu.

- Eu acho que sei por quem...  
- Ahn? De quem você está falando? – Perguntei com desconfiança.  
Toshiya riu alto.  
- De ninguémm, Shinya... De ninguém.

Sukidayo: Não significa bem "Eu te amo", a tradução literal é "Eu gosto de você", mas neste caso... Interpretem do jeito que quiserem XD


	3. Chapter 3 Fim XD

Cheguei em casa e fui dormir, estava esgotado.

Naquela noite, tive um sonho estranho... Eu estava em um lugar desconhecido, e Kyo estava lá.  
Eu não sabia quais eram as intenções dele, Kyo se aproximou de mim com o rosto sério – que eu poderia dizer até ser assustador. Eu tentei recuar, mas ele me puxou pelo braço, olhou em meus olhos e me beijou. Eu não tentei resistir... Logo, já havia me entregado á ele.  
No instante em que a cena ficou mais "quente", eu acordei.

Depois que Toshiya me dissera aquilo, tudo passou a ser estranho... Durante três noites eu sonhei com aquilo novamente, e, a cada sonho, os beijos, os toques de Kyo ficam cada vez mais intensos... Parecia real.  
Mas... Curiosamente, eu parecia estar gostando daquilo...

Eu me sentia "desprotegido", ás vezes... Me desconcentrava.   
Não conseguia tirar Kyo de minha mente...

Toshiya dizia que era assim que o amor começava... Eu não acreditava... Não, eu não podia estar me apaixonando por ele... Não por Kyo.

Alguns dias depois, finalmente estávamos indo ao local do show.  
Kyo estava sentado sozinho, no fundo da vã.  
Eu estava conversando com Toshiya.

- Sabe, Shinya... – Começou o baixista depois que novamente neguei estar apaixonado por Kyo – No início é assim... A gente não admite, mas, depois... Quando menos esperamos, descobrimos o que realmente sentimos... Talvez você esteja se proibindo de pensar nisso, ou mesmo de sentir... Mas, você não pode escolher por quem se apaixona... E, por mais que você não acredite, isso não é errado.

Eu fiquei calado. Sabia que Toshiya tinha certeza do que falava.

- A única coisa que você faz ao tentar esconder esse sentimento, é enganar a si mesmo, Shinya...

Eu suspirei.  
Decidi fazer o possível para esquecer aquilo... Quando fechei meus olhos, imagens daquele sonho vinham em minha mente em flashes.

- Shinya...  
- O que? – Eu perguntei ainda de olhos fechados.  
- Me fala uma coisa... Se o Kyo tentasse te beijar... O que você faria?

Eu abri os olhos de repente.

- E-eu...  
- Você recusaria?

Eu pensei.

- Não... – Disse – Eu não recusaria o beijo.  
- Viu? – Disse Toshiya sorrindo – Você acabou de me dizer que o beijaria.

Eu corei e abaixei a cabeça. Toshiya sorriu novamente.

Depois de um tempo, finalmente chegamos ao local do show.  
Já havia amanhecido Viajamos á noite. O show só seria de noite, ainda tínhamos um tempo para descansar, e depois ensaiar.  
Seguimos os cinco, cada um para seu camarim. Cheguei ao meu ainda pensativo. Me deitei, e fiquei a fitar o teto.   
Tentei adormecer.  
Nada.  
Isso já estava se tornando um grande problema.

Me levantei e sai. Comecei a andar por um tempo… Sem que me desse conta, estava em frente a porta do camarim de Kyo. Eu a abri cuidadosamente, meus olhos procuraram pelo cantor. Ele estava dormindo.

Em silêncio, me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado. Com cuidado, afastei seus cabelos dos olhos. Kyo gemeu baixinho, e, quando percebi, já acordara.

- Me desculpe... – Eu disse – Te acordei.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Tudo bem... Mas... O que faz aqui Shinya?  
- Ahn... Eu só... - Disse me levantando – Bom, já vou indo... Você deve estar cansado, não é?

Quando estava prestes a cruzar a porta, eu senti a mão de Kyo tocar meu braço, e logo depois meu corpo ser jogado na parede.

- Espera. – Disse Kyo se com rosto sério, similar ao do sonho.   
Ele se aproximou de mim. Meu pulso acelerou.

O cantor grudou seu corpo no meu, olhou fixamente nos meus olhos, e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele me beijou. Eu fiz o possível para resistir, mas não dava. As mãos de Kyo faziam um caminho sob minha camisa, discretamente abrindo-a. Me tentava a abrir ainda mais a boca, para permitir que nossas línguas se tocassem. E assim eu fiz. A língua dele explorava cada canto de minha boca. Quando Kyo finalmente cessou o beijo, estávamos ambos sem ar.  
Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo Quem sabe alguma coisa além de um único beijo, eu o empurrei e sai.

Cheguei ao meu camarim, ainda com a camisa totalmente aberta e a calça semi-aberta. Encostei na parede, ainda ofegante.  
Por quê ele fizera aquilo?  
Tentei me acalmar.

Alguns instantes depois, eu ouvi alguém bater na porta.  
- Shinya... – Era a voz de Die.  
- O quê? – Eu perguntei ao abrir a porta.  
- Kaoru 'tá chamando pra ensaiar...  
- Ok. Já vou.

Eu me vesti e fui até o palco para ensaiarmos.

Durante o ensaio, Kyo não olhou para mim. Ele estava mais sério que de costume e parecia até abatido.  
Fora isso, ensaiamos sem problema algum.  
Depois, fomos nos arrumar para o show.

A hora do concerto finalmente chegou. Fomos para o palco e tocamos normalmente. Como era de se esperar, o público estava animado, demos tudo de nós. Kyo parecia normal, fez tudo o que faria em um show "comum".

Ao final do show, resolvi falar com ele.

- Kyo... – Comecei a dizer quando abri a porta de seu camarim

- O quê? – Ele disse ainda de costas para mim.  
- Sobre o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo... Me desculpe por sair sem dizer nada, eu estava surpreso, você...  
- Ah, claro... – Ele me interrompeu – Você não queria trair seu queridinho, não é?  
- De quem você está falando?  
- Do Toshiya, de quem mais??  
- Kyo, eu..  
- Ah, Shinya... Você é muito ingênuo..  
- Dá pra calar a boca e me escutar?  
- Você é idiota! – Ele gritou – E eu sou mais idiota ainda por ter me apaixonado por você!  
Ele saiu do camarim e me deixou sozinho.  
Eu abaixei a cabeça e apertei os olhos.

- Shinya...? – Era Die  
- O que foi? – Eu perguntei em voz baixa, escondendo o rosto, tentando impedir as lágrimas.  
- Você 'tá chorando?

Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Die se aproximou.  
- O que foi? – Ele perguntou – Por quê você 'tá chorando?  
- Não é nada... – Respondi limpando os olhos.  
- Cadê o Kyo? – Perguntou Die – Eu ouvi a discussão de vocês,e... - Eu abaixei a cabeça e Die imediatamente se calou. Na certa havia percebido o motivo da discussão - Você... - Ele começou a dizer, parecendo procurar pelas palavras certas.  
Eu suspirei.

- Se você está querendo dizer que eu estou a fim do Kyo... Esquece – Eu saí e fui atrás do Kyo.

- Me deixa em paz – Disse o cantor quando percebeu que eu o seguia.  
- Kyo, me escuta! – Eu o peguei pelo braço e encostei seu corpo na parede.  
- Me solta! – Ele gritava. Talvez não percebesse que estávamos no meio de um corredor.  
- Fica quieto! - Eu gritei. Ele disse um palavrão, depois se calou.  
- Toshiya não tem nada a ver com isso... – Eu disse – Na realidade... Ele estava tentando me ajudar... – Eu fiz uma pausa, depois continuei: - Naquela hora você me pegou de surpresa... Não que eu não quisesse que você fizesse aquilo, mas...  
- Então por quê fugiu?

Eu suspirei. Era realmente impossível tentar explicar aquilo, principalmente a Kyo.  
Resolvei ficar calado, olhei fixamente nos olhos deles.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou – Por quê 'tá me olhando assim?

Não resisti. Toquei o rosto de Kyo com as duas mãos e o trouxe mais para perto do meu. Fechei meus olhos e encaixei meus lábios nos dele, beijando-o suavemente.   
- Shinya... – Ele disse – Você...  
- Eu nunca disse que não te amava... Só queria que o momento certo chegasse... – Eu sorri – Acho que agora estamos quites.

Me distanciei e virei de costas á ele.

- Shinya... – Kyo me chamou.  
Eu me virei e olhei para ele.  
- Você estava certo... – Ele disse – Eu havia te pegado de surpresa, não pensei na hora. Mas... Agora... – Ele segurou minha mão e colocou sobre o próprio rosto. Eu o abracei.  
- Aishiteiru, Kyo... – Eu disse abraçando-o com mais força – Kimi no soba e hoshii...

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

A partir daquele dia, ficamos juntos. No início era quase impossível esconder dos outros (Embora Die e Toshiya já desconfiassem), mas resolvemos contar, já que Kyo sempre arrumava um jeito de me agarrar no meio do ensaio.  
As vezes, a gente se desentendia por coisas bobas... Mas, estas discussões sempre terminavam com um beijo ou coisa do tipo. Era até divertido provocar Kyo, aquela expressão séria dele, sempre me fazia sorrir.

- Kyo... – Eu comecei a dizer enquanto estávamos deitados na cama do cantor – 'Tá dormindo?  
- 'Tava, né?...  
Eu sorri.  
- O que você quer? – Perguntou Kyo  
- Quero que você saia de cima de mim, para que eu possa me levantar e me vestir para ir embora.  
- Nada disso! – Ele respondeu – Você vai passar a noite aqui.  
- Kyo, você tem idéia de que horas são? A Miyu...  
- Ah, é isso, né? – Disse Kyo – Aquele bicho é mais importante que eu?  
- Não... Não é... – Respondi sorrindo e beijando os lábios dele.

Kyo se levantou e vestiu um roupão.  
- Aonde você vai? – Eu perguntei.  
- Deu fome de repente... Você vem?  
- Já vou... – Respondi me levantando e vestindo a calça.  
O segui até a cozinha.

- O que vai comer? – Perguntou Kyo  
- Qualquer coisa – Respondi me sentando á mesa – Não 'tou com muita fome.  
Ele sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu suspirei.  
- O que foi? – Perguntou o cantor.  
- 'Tou cansado...  
- De quê?  
- Essas suas 'brincadeirinhas' são meio cansativas, sabia?  
- Ah, é? Eu acho divertido...  
- Porque não é o seu corpo que fica todo arranhado depois, né? - Eu disse em tom de desaprovação. Kyo riu.  
- Mas eu nem sou tão violento assim...  
- Ah, não... Nem um pouco, imagina...   
Ele sorriu.  
- Você não vai comer nada? – Eu perguntei.  
- Tou com preguiça...  
- Só não venha me pedir para que eu te carregue até o quarto...  
- Até que não é má idéia...

Eu sorri e me levantei.  
- Shinya... – Kyo me chamou.  
- Diga – Eu me virei.  
- Me... Me abraça...  
Naquela percebi que o olhar de Kyo mudou.  
Eu fiz o que o cantor me pediu.  
- Diga que nunca vai deixar de me amar... – Ele disse.  
- Tudo bem, mas... Por quê está me dizendo isso?  
- Porque eu quero que você não me deixe...  
- Eu nunca faria isso – Eu disse abraçando-o ainda mais forte – E você sabe porquê...

Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos, depois beijou meus lábios.  
Ainda nos beijando fomos até o quarto onde nos deitamos.

- Eu te amo, Kyo... – Sussurrei enquanto beijava o pescoço de Kyo – Te amo mais que qualquer pessoa no mundo...  
O cantor inclinou a cabeça para um lado, expondo ainda mais seu pescoço para que eu continuasse a beijá-lo.  
Dei uma leve mordida onde se localizava sua tatuagem. Kyo gemeu.  
Eu sorri e abri seu roupão. O cantor se levantou para que eu tirasse a peça com mais facilidade. Nos beijamos novamente.  
Kyo trocou de posição comigo e parcialmente deitou seu corpo sobre o meu, deixando um espaço para que eu despisse minha calça. Feito isso, ele voltou a me beijar de modo lento, quente e apaixonado.  
Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, apenas para transformar aquele fim de noite em um momento inesquecível.


End file.
